Sydney Pollack
Sydney Pollack, (ur. 1 lipca 1934 w Lafayette, Indiana; zm. 26 maja 2008 w Los Angeles, Kalifornia ) - amerykański reżyser, aktor i producent filmowy. Pochodzący z rodziny żydowskich imigrantów rosyjskiego pochodzenia, Pollack uczęszczał do nowojorskiej szkoły filmowej Neighbourhood Playhose, gdzie uczył go między innymi Sanford Meisner, w której też później sam uczył aktorstwa. Zaczynał w latach sześćdziesiątych od reżyserowania programów telewizyjnych; później zajął się reżyserią filmów pełnometrażowych. Lata młodości Sydney Pollack urodził się w Lafayette, Indiana, w rodzinie żydowskich imigrantów rosyjskiego pochodzenia - Rebeki (z domu Miller) oraz Davida Pollacka; jego ojciec był półzawodowym bokserem i aptekarzem. Gdy Pollack był dzieckiem, rodzina przeprowadziła się do South Bend a rodzice rozwiedli. Matka Pollacka była alkoholiczką z problemami emocjonalnymi i zmarła w wieku 37 lat gdy Pollack był studentem. Wbrew wcześniejszym planom by pójść do college a następnie szkoły medycznej, Pollack opuścił Indianę i przeprowadził się do Nowego Jorku niedługo po ukończeniu liceum w wieku 17 lat. W latach 1952-1954 Pollack uczył się aktorstwa na na nowojorskiej Neighbourhood Playhouse, gdzie wykładowcą był wówczas Sanford Meisner. Po dwuletniej służbie wojskowej, w 1958 roku wrócił do szkoły na zaproszenie Meisnera i został jego asystentem. W 1960 roku, John Frankenheimer, kolega Pollacka, zaprosił go do Los Angeles i poprosił by został nauczycielem aktorstwa aktorów dziecięcych występujących w pierwszej dużej produkcji Frankenheimera, The Young Savages. W trakcie pracy nad tym filmem Pollack poznał Burta Lancastera, który namówił Pollacka, wówczas aktora, by zajął się reżyserią. Kariera Początkowe sukcesy przyniosła mu reżyseria epizodów produkcji telewizyjnych z lat sześćdziesiątych, takich jak Ścigany czy Alfred Hitchcock prezentuje. Pierwszym filmem długometrażowym w reżyserii Pollacka był Wątła nić z 1965 roku, w którym wystąpili Sidney Poitier i Anne Bancroft. Pollack wyreżyserował ponad 21 filmów i 10 programów telewizyjnych, zagrał w ponad 30 filmach i programach oraz był producentem ponad 44 filmów. Filmy Pollacka uzyskały w sumie 48 nominacji do Oskara i zdobyły 11 statuetek. Pierwszą nagrodę Akademii Filmowej Pollack dostał za Czyż nie dobija się koni? z 1969 roku. Później był również nominowany za reżyserię Tootsie (1982). Jego film z 1985 roku, Pożegnanie z Afryką (z udziałem Meryl Streep i Roberta Redforda) otrzymał siedem Oskarów, w tym za reżyserię i dla Najlepszego Filmu. Szerokim echem obiły się awantury, który Pollack stoczył z Dustinem Hoffmanem podczas kręcenia Tootsie. Hoffmanowi udało się przekonać Pollacka by ten zagrał rolę jego agenta, mimo że reżyser nie występował przed kamerą przez ponad 20 lat. Ich relacje spoza ekranu nadały autentyczności występowi aktorskiemu, który w większości przedstawiał sceny kłótni. W późniejszych latach Pollack, poza byciem reżyserem i producentem filmów, częściej występował w swoich filmach, np. w filmie dokumentalnym, One Six Right opisywał radość posiadania i latania samolotem awionetką Citation X. Swoją karierę aktorską wznowił w takich filmach jak Mężowie i żony (1992), Gracz (1992) i Oczy szeroko zamknięte (1999); często grał postaci skorumpowane i moralnie roztargnionych. Jako aktor drugoplanowy wystąpił w filmach Adwokat i Zmiana pasa, jak również w swoich własnych produkcjach, w tym w Zagubionych sercach i Tłumaczce. W Mężach i żonach Woody Allena grał rolę nowojorskiego prawnika przechodzącego kryzys wieku średniego; w Ze śmiercią jej do twarzy Roberta Zemeckisa wcielił się w rolę lekarza. Jego ostatnią rolą była postać ojca Patricka Dempseya w Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż. Co jakiś czas pojawiał się również w roli ojca Willa Trumana (granego przez Erica McCormacka) w sitcomie produkcji NBC, Will & Grace. Gościnnie zagrał również w serialach HBO Rodzina Soprano i Ekipa oraz Just Shoot Me! NBC. Pollack dostał swoją pierwszą nagrodę za niezwykły wkład w świat filmowy na festiwalu w Austin w październiku 2006 roku. Jako producent, pomógł w realizacji wielu filmów, które spotkały się przychylnym przyjęciem zarówno ze strony krytyków jak i widzów takich jak Wspaniali bracia Bakerowie, Utalentowany pan Ripley czy Michael Clayton, w którym to wystąpił u boku Georga Clooneya. Wraz z angielskim reżyserem, Anthonym Minghellą, założył firmę "Mirage Enterprise" zajmującą się produkcją filmów. Inspiracje W 2002 roku, w sondzie przeprowadzonej dla brytyjskiego magazynu "Sight and Sound", Pollack, zapytany o dziesiątkę jego ulubionych filmów, wymienił następujące: *''Casablanca'' *''Obywatel Kane'' *''Konformista'' *''Ojciec chrzestny II'' *''Towarzysze broni'' *''Lampart'' *''Dawno temu w Ameryce'' *''Wściekły byk'' *''Siódma pieczęć'' *''Bulwar Zachodzącego Słońca'' Życie osobiste i śmierć Żoną Pollacka, od roku 1958 aż do śmierci, była Claire Griswold, z którą miał trójkę dzieci: Rachel, Rebeccę i Stevena. Ten ostatni zginął w wypadku lotniczym w 1993 roku. Bratem Pollacka był projektant kostiumów, producent i aktor Bernie Pollack. Wiadomości o pogorszeniu się stanu zdrowia pojawiły się w 2007 roku, gdy przerwał on reżyserowanie filmu Recount produkcji HBO. Pollack, chory na raka, zmarł w wieku 73 lat w swoim domu w dzielnicy Pacific Palisades w Los Angeles, w stanie Kalifornia, otoczony przez rodzinę. Filmografia Ekipa * Moja Dziewczyna Wychodzi Za Mąż (Made Of Honor) - 2008; aktor ‡ by J.K ‡ * The Reader - 2008; producent * Recount - 2008; producent wykonawczy * Michael Clayton - 2007; producent * Rozstania i powroty (Breaking and Entering) - 2006; producent * Sketches of Frank Gehry - 2006; reżyser, * Rozpalić ogień (Catch a Fire) - 2006; producent wykonawczy * Margaret - 2006; producent wykonawczy * Tłumaczka (The Interpreter) - 2005; reżyser, producent wykonawczy * Wzgórze nadziei (Cold Mountain) - 2003; producent * The Assumption' - 2002; reżyser, producent wykonawczy * ''Spokojny Amerykanin (The Quiet American) - 2002; producent wykonawczy * Niebo (Heaven) - 2001; producent wykonawczy * Dwa w jednym (Blow Dry) - 2001; producent wykonawczy * Iris - 2001; producent wykonawczy * Ostatnie lato (Up at the Villa) - 2000; producent wykonawczy * Utalentowany pan Ripley (The Talented Mr. Ripley) - 1999; producent wykonawczy * Zagubione serca (Random Hearts) - 1999; reżyser, producent * Przypadkowa dziewczyna (Sliding Doors) - 1998; producent * Rozważna i romantyczna (Sense and Sensibility) - 1995; producent wykonawczy * Sabrina - 1995; reżyser, producent * Krew z krwi, kość z kości (Flesh and Bone) - 1993; producent wykonawczy * Firma (The Firm) - 1993; reżyser, producent * Szachowe dzieciństwo (Searching for Bobby Fischer) - 1993; producent wykonawczy * Umrzeć powtórnie (Dead Again) - 1991; producent wykonawczy * Hawana - 1990; reżyser * Uznany za niewinnego (Presumed Innocent) - 1990; producent * Pożegnanie z Afryką (Out of Africa) - 1985; reżyser * Tootsie - 1982; reżyser, producent * Bez złych intencji (Absence of Malice) - 1981; reżyser, producent * Elektryczny jeździec (The Electric Horseman) - 1979; reżyser * Bobby Deerfield - 1977; reżyser, producent * Trzy dni kondora (Three Days of the Condor) - 1975; reżyser * Yakuza (The Yakuza) - 1974; reżyser, producent * Jeremiah Johnson - 1972; reżyser * Tacy byliśmy (The Way We Were) - 1972; reżyser * Obrona zamku (Castle Keep) - 1969; reżyser * Czyż nie dobija się koni? (They Shoot Horses, Don't They?) - 1969; reżyser * Pływak (The Swimmer) - 1968; reżyser * Łowcy skalpów (The Scalphunters) - 1968; reżyser * Przeznaczone do likwidacji (This Property Is Condemned) - 1966; reżyser * Wątła nić (The Slender Thread) - 1965; reżyser Obsada * Moja dziewczyna wychodzi za mąż (Made of Honor) - 2008 * Michael Clayton - 2007; jako Marty Bach * Sketches of Frank Gehry - 2006; jako Sydney Pollack * Fauteuils d'orchestre - 2006; jako Brian Sobinski * Zmiana pasa (Changing Lanes) - 2001 * Oczy szeroko zamknięte (Eyes Wide Shut) - 1999; jako Victor Ziegler * Zagubione serca (Random Hearts) - 1999; jako Carl Broman * Gracz (The Player) - 1992; jako Dick Mellon * Mężowie i żony (Husbands and Wives) - 1992; jako Jack * Tootsie - 1982; jako George Fields * Strefa mroku 1959-1964 (The Twilight Zone) - 1959; jako Arthur Willis Linki zewnętrzne * * * Kategoria:Amerykańscy aktorzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy producenci filmowi Kategoria:Amerykańscy reżyserzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy Żydzi Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1934 Kategoria:Zmarli w 2008 ast:Sydney Pollack be-x-old:Сыдні Полак bg:Сидни Полак ca:Sydney Pollack cs:Sydney Pollack da:Sydney Pollack de:Sydney Pollack et:Sydney Pollack en:Sydney Pollack es:Sydney Pollack eo:Sydney Pollack eu:Sydney Pollack fa:سیدنی پولاک fr:Sydney Pollack ko:시드니 폴락 hr:Sydney Pollack id:Sydney Pollack it:Sydney Pollack he:סידני פולאק la:Sydney Pollack lb:Sydney Pollack hu:Sydney Pollack nl:Sydney Pollack ja:シドニー・ポラック no:Sydney Pollack pms:Sydney Pollack pt:Sydney Pollack ro:Sydney Pollack ru:Поллак, Сидни szl:Sydney Pollack sr:Сидни Полак fi:Sydney Pollack sv:Sydney Pollack th:ซิดนีย์ พอลแลค tr:Sydney Pollack uk:Поллак Сідні ur:سڈنی پولک zh:薛尼·波勒